


We’re Everything (We’ve Been Missing at Home)

by TragicLove



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018/19 [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: Tonight, Zac wants to break the rules.





	We’re Everything (We’ve Been Missing at Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HanFic Bingo, prompt: breaking the rules. 
> 
> This was supposed to be smut, but I can’t escape the angst demon.

Zac Hanson got drunk on three occasions: the day they wrapped up a tour, New Years Eve, and weddings. Tonight, he was at the latter, the third one this year, and if it weren’t for the object of his obsession sitting directly to his left, he’d be bored to tears. 

He was tired of all of it, the vows, the dances, the speeches, Hell, even the cake. If he didn’t go to another wedding ever again, it would be too soon. But, sitting so close to Natalie, her hand occasionally dipping underneath the table, out of sight, to quickly squeeze his hand, her bare foot running gently up the leg of his pants every now and again, was enthralling. It felt like they were playing a game, how far can we go without getting caught? And Zac was loving every second of it. 

They’d started their affair a little over two years ago, right around the time that her and Taylor had finally admitted to themselves that it just wasn’t working out, they just weren’t _in_ love with one another, but it would be easier for everyone involved if they stayed together - for the kids, as she’d told Zac. He thought that was pretty stupid, but he figured he wasn’t really in a position to judge, being stuck in his own loveless marriage with no end in sight. 

It wasn’t some lackluster, filthy affair, this thing between Natalie and Zac. He’d fallen in love with her the second her mouth had landed on his, and she shared in the sentiment, but despite the overwhelming amount of feelings and need for each other that they shared, a real relationship for the two of them was a complete and total impossibility, no matter how bad they wanted it. 

Zac picked up the cocktail glass in front of him and put it to his mouth, his other hand slipping underneath the table, his fingertips landing on Natalie’s knee. He drained the rest of his drink into his mouth, trailing his fingers lightly up Natalie’s thigh, sliding them underneath her short dress. 

“I’ll get another round,” Kate’s voice caused Zac to turn his head to the side towards her. He smiled, his hand sliding further up Natalie’s thigh. 

“Thanks.”

Kate nodded, grabbing their empty glasses and throwing Zac a small smile before taking off for the bar. 

Zac turned his head to his other side where Natalie was sitting, a grin appearing on his face. She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow before grabbing her phone off the table. Seconds went by before Zac’s own phone vibrated from its spot on the table. 

**What are you doing?**

_What’s it feel like I’m doing?_

**Rule no. 1: never in public.**

_Maybe I’m feeling like breaking the rules tonight._  
_Keep quiet. Don’t make a sound._

Zac placed his phone face down on the table and turned to face Natalie, a small smile forming on his face. 

“How’s your wine?” He moved his hand slowly over the smooth skin of her thigh until his fingers landed on her lace panties. She cocked an eyebrow at him, picking up her wine glass and taking a sip. 

“Delicious, thank you.”

The last word hitched in her throat as Zac began to move his hand, her legs falling open underneath the table. 

As he moved his hand over her, she placed her wine glass on the table, her grip on it strong. Zac scanned the table, making sure everyone else was in conversation and then looked back at her, putting one finger up to his lips, _shhh_ , and smiling. 

As Kate slid back into her seat, smiling and placing a fresh drink in front of Zac, he pushed his fingers beneath the hem of Natalie’s panties, pushing them to the side. 

“Thanks, honey,” he smiled over at Kate, who leaned in and kissed him on the cheek just as he slid two fingers inside of Natalie. 

She tightened instantly around him, his fingers moving in and out of her slowly. She shifted in her seat slightly, bringing her napkin up to her mouth and wiping her lips as he withdrew his fingers, moving them to her clit.

Zac was just working up a good, steady rhythm with his hand on Natalie, concentrating on not making any movements with his upper body that would alert anyone to anything nefarious going on underneath the table when Taylor turned to his wife, a smile on his face.

“This is a nice wedding isn’t it? Having a good time?”

“Oh yeah,” Natalie spoke, her voice just slightly high pitched. “I’m having a _great_ time.”

“You deserved a night out,” Taylor leaned in and pressed his lips to Natalie’s cheek, and something about the way Zac’s hand was buried inside Natalie’s skirt while her husband placed an innocent kiss on her cheek instantly turned the almost erection Zac had been forming into a raging, throbbing hard on. 

Zac turned his hand, sliding two fingers back inside of Natalie, using his thumb to rub her clit as he slid his fingers slowly back and forth, feeling her throbbing against his hand. He picked his phone up with his other hand and typed out a message with his thumb.

_Get up. Go out the back door. There’s an alleyway, I’ll be there in two minutes._

**Outside!?”**

_It’s that or I’m going to fuck you right here on this table._

Zac put his phone down and turned his head towards Natalie, pulling his hand back. 

“Um,” Natalie stood up, flattening out her dress. “I’m going to the restroom.”

“We’ll be here when you get back,” Taylor smiled up at her. He must be drunk, Zac hadn’t seen Taylor show Natalie too much attention for almost as long as he could remember. _Sucks to be late for the train,_ Zac thought to himself, picking up his napkin and wiping his hands.. _She’s mine now._

Zac waited a couple of minutes, entertaining a conversation about buttercream versus real frosting with Isaac, before pushing his chair out and standing up.

“I think I’m going to find the bathroom, too.”

Zac walked quickly down the small hallway outside of the reception hall, past the bathrooms and straight out the back doors. He rounded the corner into the alleyway and smiled when he saw Natalie leaning up against the building.

“You took forever,” she play whined as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body up against hers.

“Sorry,” he breathed in her ear, his tongue flicking at it. “You still wet for me?”

“Why don’t you find out,” Natalie grinned, snaking a hand behind her and grabbing one of Zac’s, pulling it in between them, sliding it up her dress.

When his fingers landed on her, her panties suddenly missing in action, he groaned, his fingers sliding easily over her.

“You’re practically dripping,” he whispered into her ear, his lips falling to her shoulder. 

He worked his hand over her until she was panting, her hands clutching at the arms of his button down shirt. 

“You want more?” he brought his other hand to the zipper of his pants, sliding it down, pulling his now aching cock through the hold in his boxer briefs. She nodded, a tiny whine leaving her mouth when Zac pulled his hand away. 

“Hold on,” Zac grinned, putting both of his hands on her hips and picking her up easily. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her back against the wall again, taking his cock in one hand and slowly sliding it into her.

“It never gets old,” he breathed, drawing out and pushing into her. 

After only a couple of minutes, Natalie’s legs tightened around him and he could feel her pulsing around his cock. He thrust into her faster, just a little harder, wanting badly to finish with her. 

They came with each others names falling from their mouths, Natalie’s lips finding Zac’s, pressing her forehead against his as they lazily kissed, working to even out their breathing. 

Zac finally placed her gently down on her feet, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers softly and quickly. 

“I’m so in love with you,” he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

“Me too,” she smiled, the hint of sadness in her eyes not lost on Zac. 

“In another life?” He said the same thing he always said before they parted ways. 

“In another life,” she smiled, dropping his hand and walking back inside, back to the lives they lived apart.


End file.
